Adam Wilson
Adam Wilson is a 23-year-old man who had been living for ten years on his own in the wilderness. His years in the wilderness have not been for nothing, however, as he has strong, developed muscles, as well as being able to be near-silent in the woods from when he would hunt for food. However, his wanderings left him out of human contact. He can be socially awkward at times, and occasionally feels unsure of his own abilities. History Ten years ago, the thirteen-year-old Adam awoke, finding himself in FtiB Metropolis. Having no recollection of his past or of his last name, he began to wander the streets. At one point, Elsie found him and took him in, giving him the last name Wilson. The two lived together for several months in an abandoned apartment complex, going out around the Metropolis to steal food and money to survive. Eventually, Adam felt the desire to regain his memories. Without leaving a word to Elsie, he left one morning to head out into the wilderness, taking everything he owned, in hopes of finding a place he can remember. After ten years of wandering the land, he came to the city, hoping that a memory would return. On the way into the City from the North, he met Natali. The two became fast friends and are almost inseparable. As the pair entered the City, several thugs ambushed them, but Natali used a mysterious gel to melt their faces. The two retreated, and eventually arrived at the Lab, and after spending the night, Adam felt that it would be best if he left, fearful of the danger Natali put him in. Later in the day, the two met again at the fountain in the center of the City. Adam started to have a severe headache, as a memory of his past returned. Natali's helping him cope with the pain made him realize he wanted to protect her. Adam was among the heroes Death chose to go to a volcanic island in the middle of the ocean to prevent the end of the world. On the island, through some persuasian by Lom, his skills as an infiltrator were shown, as he was able to soundlessly approach the building that led the bore machine in the volcano. He also started to display interest in close-quarter combat, since he had taken out his hunting knife in case a fight broke out. After returning to the City, he went with the group to the HP Bar. There, he met the now 29-year-old Elsie, who has displayed Yandere tendencies towards him. Relations Natali The two have a mutual friendship for one another, both aiding each other. Natali being caring when she needs to, and is able to provide information about her goals. Adam is able to understand what she needs or wants, despite her being a mute. Lom Adam and Lom have a mutual distrust of each other, though they have begun to rely on each other; Lom has the brains, and Adam has the muscles. However, Adam still doesn't trust Lom's view of Natali. Category:SSBBrawler's Characters